dndlorefandomcom-20200214-history
Tensai Hyuga
|classification = Taijutsu specialist|occupation = ANBU Black Ops|affiliation = |clan = |team = Naegi|ninja_rank = ANBU|ninja_registration = 001232|academy_grad_age = 6|row22 = Ryu Hyuga (Brother)|row1 = Little White (By Daiya Hatake)|image1 = 47270470 1943929072350008 5368864773909774336 n.png}}'Tensai Hyuga '(日向天才, Hyuga Tensai) is a kunoichi and ANBU of Konohagakure. A natural prodigy and genius, considered to come around once a generation, she is nearly Jonin-level in her skill-level, despite her age. She is a member of Naegi, being their newest addition. Background Tensai was born into the honourable house of Hyuga, and grew up training with her brother Ryu. Even as a child Tensai seemed to be a master of her powers, becoming accustomed with their clans Byakugan from the age of six. As tradition in the Hyuga clan, siblings often spared, and Tensai never lost a fight against her brother, but showed reluctance to end the fight, and would simply back out when she knew her brother couldn't fight any longer. She knew she would need to protect her brother in later life so strived to grow stronger everyday. Far too advanced to stay with children of her own age, Tensai advanced in her studies quickly rising to the rank of ANBU by the age of twelve, and used her age as an advantage in battle and in undercover situations. While being in the Anbu, Tensai was approached by Root leader, Danzō Shimura, and his right hand man, Daiya Hatake, the two wished to learn more about the Hyuga clan’s Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan, specifically, wanting to know if there was any way to make a simple Byakugan evolve into a Tenseigan through force, or experimentation. With the promise of bettering the village, and assuring her that it was for the greater good, only telling her they wanted to learn the limitations of her eyes and see their full power, reluctantly; Tensai agreed to let the two experiment on her eyes, to learn the secrets of the Byakugan. For months they requested Tensai visit them in secret, slowly their experiments grew more and more extreme, they kept her locked away for the most part, the only two people she had contact with was both Daiya and Danzo. Since the person conducting the painful experiments upon her was Danzo, she became cold towards him after a while, learning to fear him. However, Daiya became almost like a father figure to her, he was kinder to her, making sure she was alright after her “sessions” with Danzo, bringing her food to her quarters and occasionally keeping her company. She grew rather fond of him, she fashioned a cape out scrap fabric in the same shape as his, growing to idolise him for his kindness. Soon, Danzo grew frustrated with his little “experiment”, after believing he was growing close to having a breakthrough, and nothing seemed to work. He dismissed her as nothing but a failed experiment and declared he was done with her, since she clearly wasn’t ready and he needed to do more research into the Tensaigan. Tensai resumed her missions with the Anbu, visiting Daiya when she could, looking up to him like a mentor. Her missions resumed as normal; when returning to the village after a long undercover mission, she since learned about her brother's disappearance, Tensai has made it her personal mission to find her brother and bring him home safely, however, has not had the chance to actively search for him as she’d wish, since her duty to the village must come first. She confides her feeling ins Daiya, who strangely has a small adoration to the little Hyuga, calling her “Little White” in reference to her visual jutsu and eye colour. Personality Tensai is like any twelve year old, she can be hyperactive and childish at the best of times, because she is still a child. However, for her age, she is very mature. Not to mention highly intelligent, speaking with authority and words that seem very advanced for her age. She switches between two personalities when working or not. When on a mission, her focus is on the job, doing anything possible in her power to protect her teammates and complete her task as quickly as possible attempting to minimize any failures or mistakes. Yet, when she’s not on a mission she lets herself go, allowing herself to be the child she is, even playing harmless pranks on her friends, going as far to try and pull a prank on Daiya Hatake, who seemed to acknowledge her playfulness, even if he finds it slightly bizarre.